Gesture is widely used in daily life of people as a common communication way. With rapid development of computer technology in recent years, research on gesture recognition to introduce gesture into man-machine interfaces has drawn great attraction and made great progresses.
However, although a variety of gesture recognition systems and methods have been proposed, the current gesture recognition systems and methods have many disadvantages such as no operation under the condition of no or poor network connection, low recognition accuracy or poor user experience. Thus, there is a demand to provide a gesture recognition system and method which is capable of ensuring instant operation and improving recognition accuracy.